Anything to get his tom
by Shiona Acitiu
Summary: Misto loves Tugger, but is to scared to tell him.One day a plan is thought up to help Misto.Tugger loves Misto too, but isnt sure how to tell him.Tugger comes up with his own d so the maddness insues!Enjoy.
1. Plans

**A/N: Okay, Idk what to say…I've got really bad writers block. So I may do music based, or just plain one shots till I can get inspiration for my other story. Honestly I nearly fell off my bed laughing when this idea popped into my head. Hope you enjoy! Its my FIRST Cats fanfic. So there may be a little OOCness but it'll just make it more fun.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Rum Tum Tugger was sitting with the queen kits watching the other Jellicals walk by. Pouncival was with Bombalurina just out for a stroll. When Bomba spied Tugger she smiled, while Pounce lightly waved. Tugger nodded his head to them with a slight smirk. The young queen kits giggled and waved. Soon Quaxo walked by looking as though he were concentrating on something very hard. Tugger excused himself from the now pouting queen kits to go see his best friend. However when he finally go to him, Tugger saw that Quaxo was focused a queen.

Tugger felt a slight tug on his heart, he felt hurt. Though he knew for a long time that Quaxo really liked this particular queen. Cassandra looked up to tom who was walking to her, with a bright smile. Quaxo had told her yesterday that he really wanted to speak with her today about something important. Once Quaxo had gotten close enough, she motions him into her den, which was an old stove, that they could go down under so they would be out of sight from the others.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Once inside the stove, they went down and moved back a little ways till they were under some old doors, and boxes which was surprisingly warm, and cozy they sat on blankets and pillows looking at each other. "So Quaxo what brings my dear friend to my den today?" Came Cassandra's elegant voice as she smiled to her shy friend. Many of the Jellicals thought that Cassandra and Quaxo were going to mate, but what they didn't know was that Cassandra was with Alonzo.

Quaxo gave a little smile, and a blush, "Well you see Cassie I…I tried to tell HIM last night how I felt, but I chickened out." Cassandra's bright blue moon eyes went wide at hearing that. "You tried to tell him! Oh my! What happened Quaxo…Tell me, I want to know…." Came her somewhat excited reply.

At the moment Quaxo opened his mouth to tell, Alonzo slips in with a broad smile. Upon seeing Cassandra's glare and a blushing Quaxo he realizes he interrupted something. Apologizing he sits by Cassandra. "Hey Quax! What's up?" Came Alonzo's nervous, and curious greeting. Quaxo gave him a little smile as Cassandra snaps out that Quaxo was about to tell her what happened when he tried to tell Tugger how he felt.

Alonzo blinked, gaping a little then shook his head. "Oh, go on Quaxo, I'm sorry to have interrupted…" Though Alonzo didn't care much for Tugger, he could tell that Quaxo dearly loved him. He just hoped Quaxo wouldn't end up hurt. He knew Quaxo would be very good for Tugger if given the chance.

Quaxo nodded lightly then swallowed a bit hard, "Well you see, it was light any other night. Tugger was flittering with Tantomile and the queen kits when I walked up. I had asked to speak with him alone, which he gratefully accepted. We went to this nice clearing by this pretty little river near the junkyard. Well as soon as I was about to tell him how I felt, Bomba came walking up. Tugger turned to greet her, and when she saw me her eyes went wide. She looked apologetically at me as if to say she didn't know, and excused herself.

Thanks to Cassandra telling Demeter, Bomba knows how I feel, Alonzo.((Alonzo was about to interrupt to find out why Bomba did what she did)) Anyway, Tugger turned back to me when Bomba left. But I couldn't get my mouth to work so I just told him that I wanted him to help with a special new trick. And that's what we did…We practiced a special new trick that revolves around Tugger…" Came Quaxo's story, as he slowly lowered his eyes to ground looking upset with himself.

Cassandra and Alonzo shared a look then both hugged Quaxo to comfort him. Alonzo looked to the entrance, it was near time for him to leave to help Munkustrap on patrol then it was his turn to sit and watch over the tribe. "I'm sure he likes you Quaxo, he just needs a little push…Everyone thinks you and Cassandra are together…Why don't you just use that to your advantage?" Though Alonzo hated the rumors he knew everything would come out in the end so he saw no harm in it.

He looked to Cassandra who nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, Quaxo! We could pretend to date and try to get a rise out of Tugger. Tugger would have to be an idiot not to go for a wonderful tom like you! Everyone knows he's the Curious Cat! Come on Quax…It's worth a try…." Quaxo chewed his lower lip lightly then nods in agreement as Alonzo slips out while Cassandra gives another reassuring hug to Quaxo with a little smile.

"Everything will be alright Quaxo…You'll see…And if he hurts you, Alonzo and I will rip out his eyes, shove them down his throat so he can watch us tear out his insides! Then we'll hang him by his tail from a tree!" Cassandra said protectively, as she gently takes Quaxo's hand to lead him out. She was very protective of the smaller cat since he had been first born. She felt this magically connection to him, plus they were so much like family since she had helped watch over him. Quaxo looked a bit scared at her words, but smiled none the less because he knew she cared for him, and merely wanted him safe.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Tugger was dancing around for the queen kits when Alonzo slipped out of the old stove. It didn't go un missed by Tugger who had been watching the old stove since Quaxo had went inside. Slowly he saw Quaxo slip out, holding onto Cassandra's hand. Tugger felt his heart drop, when he saw that. But he kept dancing, doing his signature moves, the pelvic thrusts, and hip sways.

Finally when his dance ended, the queen kits begged for another but he told them that he was going hunting. The queen kits pouted but went off to play. Tugger didn't understand why he felt so sad when he saw Quaxo with Cassandra, he knew he should be happy for his best friend and he was, but he felt upset that it couldn't be him who made Quaxo so happy. It hurt. So he walked past Quaxo and Cassandra with a little smile and a hello looking as though he were truly going to hunt for mice.

While he was out he heard a song playing from a radio on a windowsill. He sat there listening to the song, smiling at it. Moving away, he went off in search of a notorious couple of cats, Mungojerrie, and Rumpleteazer. A plan had formulated in his head, he had told them what to get then went off to speak with Munkustrap who was just leaving Alonzo for his(Alonzo) watch. "MUNK!I have to talk to you, please…"Munkustrap nodded noticing the urgency in Tugger's voice.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Alonzo looked at Tugger with a glare, though it was soft since he too had heard the urgency in Tugger's voice. Alonzo hopped that Quaxo wouldn't end up hurt because Tugger had a reputation for being a playtom(play on words for playboy). Shifting his gaze to look out over the clearing in the junkyard, he gave a little sigh. He was worried for Quaxo and only hoped the best for the small, shy cat.

He knew Quaxo had a hard time expressing his emotions well, especially when it came to love. He remembered all the other times Quaxo had tried to tell Tugger only to come to Cassandra's den, while Alonzo was there, sobbing. Each time Cassandra and Alonzo would comfort him, and try their best to give advice. Even Demeter tried to help once, but she didn't care for Tugger either. Though Demeter was like Alonzo, she knew very well how much Quaxo loved Tugger, and was willing to help the magician get his tom.

Alonzo, and Quaxo knew that Cassandra also liked Tugger but not in the way Quaxo loved him. Cassandra just loved to flirt with him, and fell for his charms all the time. However, she would never do something to hurt Quaxo, like sleep with Tugger as a few certain other female cats did.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Bombalurina was sitting with Demeter in an old refrigerator that was on its side, the back was missing but led to a tunnel, which led to a very spacey place, that was under some old plastic boxes. They were talking quietly so as not to be over heard by the others. Bomba was nodding her head at something Demeter had said, "He really tried…Oh Bomba…"

"I know I know Demeter…I feel bad I interrupted. Please don't make me feel any worse then I already do. I didn't know…Had I known I wouldn't of gone to see if Tugger could help me practice my part in his dance, so that I wouldn't mess up cause he said that he wanted me to do another little thing. All he wanted me to was spin once before he bumped me. So I wanted to practice to be sure we got it timed right. But when I got there and I saw Quaxo…Oh I just felt so bad. The poor little Tom…And Pouncival thinks I'm hiding something cause I was so upset when I got back. But you made me promise not to tell a single cat." was Bomba's reply as Demeter looked at her thoughtfully.

Bomba was trying very hard not to yell at Tugger because she had seen Quaxo running many a time to Cassandra's or even Alonzo's den looking very upset. She may have been the female flirt of the tribe, and she might of slept with a lot of Toms, but she was willing to settle down with one Tom, or Queen if she felt they were true. She could still flirt, but she vowed to never sleep around again. Tugger had merely used her for a good lay, which at one time hurt her, though she was very happy dating Pouncival.

She still felt bad for Quaxo and was trying to think up a way to get Tugger to see he was hurting the poor little tom, with out actually giving away the secret. "Well Bomba, I'm sure Quaxo knows that you didn't mean to do it. Oh look there he is with Cassandra…And their holding hands?" was Demeter's sweet but confused reply as she laid eyes on Quaxo and Cassandra.

Bomba turned her head in their direction and blinked also confused. "Well they are friends…They might just be out for a stroll together as friends…But I though Cassie liked Lonz…." was the confused reply, as Bomba stared. Slowly the two cats go closer.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Munkustrap couldn't believe his ears as he listened to Tugger. "And so….I..I..I think I may be in love with my best friend Munk. But I believe he's in love with a queen…I don't know what to do Munk…Your supposed to be protector…The advice giver…Help your little brother. Tell me if I'm right…Do I love him Munk? Because I'm the flirt, I'm not supposed to settle down and have kits. I mean well he's a tom so he cant have kits…" Tugger's rambling and logic were making Munkustrap get a little bit of a headache, but he was happy none the less that Tugger had finally found someone to truly love.

Someone he wouldn't use, and wouldn't hurt. "Great Bast Tugger…."Was the shocked whisper as Munk stared at Tugger. Tugger abruptly stopped his ramblings and stared back at Munk. Munk just launched himself at Tugger, and hugged him tight. "FINALLY! You've finally found someone to love…But if you hurt him Tugger so help me I will tear you to shreds. He's important to the tribe, and has a lot of friends here…He's not like the queen's you foolishly flirt and sleep around with…." Munk said finally pulling away form the hug.

Tugger somewhat gaped at Munk for a moment, "I know that Munk! I wouldn't dare hurt sweet Quaxo…He's my best friend. The only who actually talks to me seriously besides you. I'd rather face Macavaty than hurt my sweet Mistoffolees!" There were times the cats would call Quaxo by his magician name. Not that Quaxo minded any.

Tugger's declaration made Munk nod, then he spoke softly, "Yes Tugger…I do believe you truly love him. But I am unsure of how to help you tell him…" And so Tugger began to tell his already formulated plan to Munk.


	2. Tugger's plan in action

**A/N: Again, I'm very bored, and I really haven't seen anything like this on here. Sure I've seen a few music fics but nothing like Girlfriend. I just thought it'd be funny to read, so I decided to do this. Lets see how Tugger gets his Tom, shall we?**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

To say that Munk was shocked by Tugger's plan was an understatement. On one part he wasn't surprised because that was so Tugger, but the rest was just a pure shock. He couldn't believe Tugger would something like that just to get a cat he wanted. But here he was three days later putting his plan into action. Munk watched as Tugger went about his usual meaningless flirting. Though he didn't offer to take anyone on a date or back to his den.

Tugger didn't even accept going back to the anyone else's den for some "fun". A few of the other cats were wondering why Tugger had changed but he wouldn't give them a reply. All he would say was that he was trying to get someone he truly wanted. Then he would disappear for hours, and no one would know where he was. Quaxo was getting to be very worried. He thought maybe Tugger had found someone and that he would have no chance.

The others did their best to cheer up Quaxo, Bomba even went as far as to say she'd find out what was going on with Tugger. Though Quaxo refused wanting Tugger to have his privacy. Demeter already knew, but Munk had sworn her to secrecy so that Quaxo would have a wonderful surprise. Though it hurt Demeter to see Quaxo so sad, and the others so frantic to find out what was up with Tugger.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Tugger would leave the main clearing in the junkyard everyday at the exact same time. He knew he was followed each time, sometimes by the kittens other times by the older cats. Each time he would move in a maze like way to lose them. When he felt that he had lost them he would go to his private clearing, and practice a new song and dance just for his sweet Misto.

Panting a little at the end of his third practice, he sad down on an over turned box resting a moment. "Okay, I've go the song right, changing a few words here and there, but that's alright. I just have to get the dance right…It cant be my usual, hip thrusts and sways…I need to make sure its right for the song so I can get my sparkly twinkle toed tom. Come on Rum Tum Tugger. You can do this. You can get your Tom." Tugger was talking to himself as he sat there.

He looked to this the little CD radio player he had Teazer and Jerrie steal for him. They even got him the two Cds he needed, and a lot of batteries all for the price of one fuzzy blanket for their den. Then he looked to the sky to see that it was near dusk. Gathering up everything he hid them so that they wouldn't be see and they would be protected.

Once that was done he raced back to the main clearing, and got there just before dark. Smiling sweetly to the other Jellicals there he slowly made his way to his den. He could hear pieces of conversation, "Damn Tugger looks rumpled…" "You don't think he has a new queen friend do you?" "What in Heavyside has he been doing?" "I hope Tuggsie is okay…" "Maybe we should get Jenny to look at him…." "No you don't think Tugger is sick do you?"

All of them from different cats, as he walked. He just ignored them knowing they would all soon find out what was "wrong" with him. Once in his den, he began to bathe himself.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Quaxo had begun to get even more worried about Tugger. He had heard through the grapevine that Tugger had stopped sleeping around. Though he still flirted which was still a good thing, he was still worried. He didn't like that Tugger was changing because that meant that he was trying to prove something to someone. Maybe it was Munk…Maybe he put Tugger up to a dare so that he could trust him to take night watches. Yeah that's it…But even Quaxo couldn't believe that Munk would do that. Chewing his lower lip, he sat on the old car's trunk and sun bathed when his sister, Victoria, and her friends ran over.

"Misto! Do some magic for us…Pwease big brother…" Victoria voiced up first, trying to be cute. Her mate Plato was beside her, trying not to chuckle. Then came Jemima, "Please Misto…We really love it when you do magic. It would cheer us up from worrying…" Quaxo looked to them as he stood, "Alright Kits, I'll do some magic for you."

He gave a light smile as the queen kits cheered, while he spun his hands together, he fur turned to a sparkly black, and soon he was holding a rat done out of thin air. He watched as the kittens got excited at the simplest of tricks. Deciding to something a little bigger he let the rat go, then made electricity cackle in his paws, then suddenly a dove made of pearls appeared in his hands.

He heard the oohs an ahhs which made him smile even more. What he didn't realize was that all the other cats had come to watch him, even Tugger. He handed the dove to Teazer who always loved pearls no matter what form they took. He pointed to a can, then asked Jerrie if he wouldn't mind handing it to him. Once he had said can he concentrated then threw it up into the air. It exploded into firework display.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Tugger was in ah of the tom he loved. Tugger just hoped he was good enough to have such a spectacular tom as a mate. He didn't want to hurt Cassandra but he would anything to get his tom. He'd even roll in mud, and make and damn his appearance just to have his Misty. Trying not to chuckle at the memory that had made him start calling his tom Misty, since Misto called Tugger, Tummy sometimes.

It was all because when Misto was just a tiny kitten he thought Tugger had said Rub Tum Tugger, because Tugger was slurring his words. So Misto started calling Tugger Tummy sometimes. And that same day it was very misty outside, and so the mist got onto Misto, so Tugger began to call him Misty. It was a sight to see, Misto trying to get Tugger to stop calling him Misty all because of the mist in the air. Now every time Tugger sees Mist he yells out MISTY to Misto.

Even still Misto would walk to Tugger even in embarrassment. Its all in good fun though, and they both love it. Snapping out of his memory daze, he saw Misto with his famous large red sheet, and was looking for a volunteer for his last trick. Tugger looked around at all the hands, even his own hand shot up. To his surprise Misto chose him. He went up, then got under the sheet himself to help prove that only he was under there.

Suddenly he felt the sheet being lifted off, but when it was everything was larger. He heard the gasped but when he went to ask what happened, all that came out was a soft mew. He felt himself being lifted by someone, and soon found it to be Misto. Tugger blinked once then twice, and mewed again, surprised as hell to find out he had been turn into a tiny kitten!

He saw the love of his life smile sweetly, then he was sat down, and he felt himself growing. He looked around, and he was normal once more. He looked at all the cheering cats before him with a smile, then held up Misto's hand as if he were a winner in a contest. All the attention he noted, was making his beloved Misto blush. Which made Misto even more cute in his eyes.

Looking up he saw that it was dark, and most of the cats looked hungry. To his surprise Misto did one final trick, he made a feast appear for the cats, before fainting from so much magic use. Catching Misto, he lifted the tom up then took him back home. Tugger put Misto on a large pillow, then put a nice fluffy blanket on him to keep him warm.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The next morning saw that Tugger was sun bathing on an old door on a medium sized junk pile. He had left a bouquet of Misto's favorite flower, along with a special milk and egg concoction, he had heard from a human, that was good for cats. He even left a note. It had taken him all night to find the right words for it. He hadn't signed his name, but hoped that Misto liked the gifts. He was almost ready to do his song and dance, he just needed a little more practice.

He cracked his eyes open to see a very surprised Misto standing outside his pipe. He held the hand picked snap dragons, and was lightly drinking the concoction. Tugger could practically see Misto's coat get more healthy. He watched as Misto read the note, and smiled when he saw Misto's eyes grow wide, and a blush appear on his white face fur. Misto looked like he knew the cat who left him the stuff truly loved him.

Tugger got up and began to walk off, with a smile. He was happy that he could of made the one he loved smile. He hoped he had made Misto's day. He had another thing planned for Misto, he had found an old teddy bear and its mate. He was going to get them cleaned up then present them to Misto, as a way of saying that they would always be there for the other. That they would were to be together.

Tugger spent a good three hours cleaning the bears, with soap and water he had managed to convince Teazer and Jerrie to get. The two cats were curious as to what Tugger was doing, and so they decided to spy. Their eyes went wide at the sight of the flirting tom working so hard on trying to get the bears to look perfect. So the two left fabric and ribbon for him to use.

They may have been thieves but they had hearts. And so they watched Tugger, make a collar to match his for the brown bear, even adding boots, and a belt, the bear was a real Tugger teddy bear! Then they watched Tugger work on the black bear, adding a little white to it, with a bow tie. Thinking a moment Tugger puts a jewel in the middle of the bow tie. That bear looked like a real Mistoffolees/Quaxo teddy bear!

Tugger thought they looked purrfect. Moving quickly Tugger grabbed up the two bears, and raced to the main clearing. He couldn't wait to see the look on Misto's face when he saw the bears. He ignored all the looks, and greetings just racing toward the pipe. Once he was there, he saw that Quaxo was speaking with his lovely sister. "Hey Misto…Hello Victoria…Um Misto can I speak with you privately…I want to show you something."

Victoria gave Tugger a smile, and nodded then got up and walked off to her mate. She had just wanted to tell Misto that she was expecting. Misto looked to Tugger with a bright smile as he always had. Tugger slowly holds out the bears and watches Misto gasp. "I worked on these all day….Their to show that we will always be there for the other. No matter what may happen. To show we were meant to be…"But before Tugger could finish what he was saying Tumblebrutus had come over to see if Misto would like to play with him, and the others.

Misto had accepted but when he turned back to speak with Tugger, all he found was the Tugger teddy bear. Taking it into his den with a soft, sad smile he gave it a little kiss then put it on his bed. It even smelled of Tugger. Tugger on the other hand had raced back to his own den. He was a little annoyed at being interrupted but slightly scared that Misto might of rejected him.

Turning back, he sees that Misto loved the teddy bear. Moving his own Misto Bear to his large mattress bed that was inside a large van with the a whole just big enough for a cat to get in, in the door, that was easily covered with some plastic fabric. He looked at all the pillows, and even a few blankets then sat the bear on a special pillow. He felt his heart swell with warmth when he saw Misto take the Tugger Bear inside.

Maybe, just maybe his idea will work, and that Cassie would understand.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: There is chapter two, hope you enjoyed it. I worked hard on it….So um please review….Thank you. =^_^=Meow.**


	3. Alonzo and Cassandra's plan

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I adore the comments that you have given my story so far. Thank you very much! Hugs, kisses, and cookies for all. **

**Up next we have the plan that Alonzo and Cassie came up with! And that threat that Cassie did about Tugger in the first chapter was from a movie called Alpha and Omega. Love that movie, had me laughing nonstop in some parts. **

**You do not mess with mama, or in this case, sister and best friends. And Pounce is still a teen-kit so he's too young for Bomba right now, but maybe I'll make him an adult tom for Bomba soon.**

**And I just recently got a black and white tuxedoed cat! I named it Sparrow! I would of named it Quaxo, but my aunt and mom said they felt sorry for the poor cat cause it would have such a weird name-pouts-**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Quaxo lay curled up on Old Deuteronomy's tire since Bomba was sitting on the car trunk with Pounce. Bomba had finally broke down and told Pounce everything. After she did she quickly made Pouncival swear that he wouldn't tell anyone else, because it was supposed to be a secret, and a big surprise. Seeing Bombalurina looking so upset about having told after she was asked not too, he agreed. He loved her after all, and would do anything to make her happy.

Alonzo, had been near by when Bomba told the secrets, though he had only heard the one about Quaxo. Alonzo looked to Quaxo to be sure he was alright then moved quickly to get Cassandra. It had been a day since the teddy bear thing, but no one knew of them except the two that had them. Alonzo felt it was time to put their plan into action.

Cassie nodded her head lightly to her beloved tom-friend then gracefully moved to Quaxo. Her moon lit eyes shining gently as she approached her target. Slowly sitting down, as to not disturb Quaxo. She smiled when Quaxo lightly cracked an eye open, while she stroked the fur on his head. He had liked that since he was just a tiny kitten.

"Hello Cassie….Is it time?" Was his soft greeting as he slowly pulled from her to stretch from his cat nap. Cassie lightly smiled giving a little nod, "Yes it's time Quaxy. Mine and Alonzo's offer still stands of tying Tugger up, and throwing him at your feet so you can tell him everything…" She smiled even more at the little laugh Quaxo gave.

"No no, that's alright Cassie…Really. I want to try and see if cares about me the way I care for him first. If not then I don't want to ruin my friendship with him. I'm sure I can find another if Tugger doesn't want me." Though he was smiling, his voice held a great sadness that not even Tugger could miss. Cassie prayed to the ever lasting cat that Tugger accept Quaxo. If Tugger didn't, the he was going to be missing a mane, and quite a bit of fur next time she saw him.

"Alright Quaxo…But remember that offer is good anytime you want. Even Bomby said she would help knock some sense into Tugger if you like. But lets go. I've got a private picnic set up for us near that little pond you like so much. Just like when we were kids." as she spoke she could see that Quaxo truly brightened up. Taking his hand in her own, she led him to their favorite spot.

Gently she leaned on him while they walked, looking like a true couple. They could feel the eyes of the other cats on them, they could hear the whispers. Putting her head on his shoulder, she gave a little smile. If she weren't already with Alonzo, she'd be with Quaxo. He's was such a sweet, and polite tom. Anyone would be lucky to have him as their mate.

Alonzo, watched them with a little smile. He could see Quaxo blushing from the little contact he had with Cassie, and because of all the attention they were getting. It made him chuckle a little bit till Munkustrap came to ask him what was so funny. Pointing to the new "couple" he looked to Munk who was also lightly chuckling. It couldn't be helped, Quaxo was too funny. But they meant it in all go fun.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sitting on the soft green grass by the pond, in the warm sun was a nice thing to do. Cassie was setting out the mice, and fish that they had caught. With a bit of crème for dessert. Smiling a little he takes a mouse and begins to eat, listening to the soft breeze in the trees, and the fish in the water. From where they were they could see the human kits, and their families, even their pollicle dogs. They would sometimes see the occasional cat with a pollicle just lazing about.

Once their food was gone, and the crème too, they laid back and just watched the clouds. They were having fun naming the shapes of what each cloud looked like. Occasionally they would stiffen if a pollicle came near them, but mostly the dogs would just sniff at them then trot off to join their humans. At one point, a pollicle nudged Quaxo then nudged its head under his little body, and got Quaxo onto its back.

It began to trot around, even though he did frighten Quaxo. It didn't seem to care that Quaxo was digging his claws into its back. Finally Quaxo relaxed, enjoying the little ride that the pollicle was giving him. The dog seemed to be a stray, but it loved cats. Quaxo decided to show the dog to his, and Tugger's humans. HE knew they would love the dog, it appeared to still be a puppy so that was good.

Gently Quaxo directed it to Cassie, and motioned for her to get up on the dog. Cautiously she did as asked then they really went riding. It was actually quite fun. Quaxo soon directed the dog to his home, getting one of the human's attention. He sat by the dog and watched the human fawn over the pollicle. He mewed when the human asked him if he thought it was a good idea to get the pollicle.

Taking it as a yes the human brought the dog in to show the family, then he ran off once more with Cassandra to get back to the junkyard. They had been gone for hours and knew they would be missed. When they got back they saw Tugger singing a song for the queen kits. They had come at the end part.

_Can we pretend that airplanesIn the night skyAre like shooting starsI could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)Can we pretend that airplanesIn the night skyAre like shooting starsI could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

Tugger was making the Airplane motion, singing with all his heart. It was easy to tell he really did want a wish, but what that wish was no one knew. Cassie leaned on Quaxo once more as they walked inside. Quaxo, closed his eyes, feeling his body relax, as he listened to Tugger soft deep voice, sing. Tugger had this voice that could mesmerize you when he sang. That's why Quaxo let Tugger sing his Mistoffolees song. He loved to hear Tugger sing.

Cassie could feel Quaxo relax, as she leaned on him. She watched Tugger, he was watching them. She could see sadness in his eyes as she walked with Quaxo back to his den. Once back at Quaxo's den, she nuzzled his cheek, then sat on a pillow. Quaxo smiled gently, as Cassandra looked him over.

"Alonzo and I think we found a good song for you to sing tomorrow. Sweet Dreams. We feel it suits you well…Since you once told us that you don't care what kind of dream you have Tugger, that it could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare." She smiled as she watched Quaxo blush brightly.

He had told her some of the dreams she had of Tugger, and she could honestly say that some of them were beautiful nightmares to very sweet dreams. She watched as Quaxo fiddled with some flowers in an old tin can. She wondered where they had come from but didn't say anything about it. She didn't want to make Quaxo even more flustered. "That sounds good, I remember my human listening to that song one evening. I liked it. Tugger laughed at me as I danced, but he sung along with me. it's a lovely song." was his reply as he watered the flowers.

Turning he smiled, jumping lightly as Alonzo came in, because he hadn't expected him. Alonzo said a soft apology as he sat by a glaring Cassie. "Don't scare us like that again Lonz! I think you nearly gave Quaxy a heart-attack. Not to mention you nearly gave me a panic attack!" Cassie scolded Alonzo for his sudden entrance. Quaxo was just happy it wasn't Tugger. Had it been Quaxo didn't know if he could hold back from just kissing him.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The next morning, found Quaxo laying on the old car arms done in an X over his chest. Alonzo and Cassandra were sitting on top of his pipe watching him. The other cats were slowly coming out, and looking at Quaxo a bit worried, because he didn't move. They were beginning to think he was dead.. Once he was sure everyone was up and about, he began to float in the air. Soon he was up right music playing.

A loud, Turn the lights on, sounded. Then Quaxo's beautiful singing voice rang through the junkyard loud and clear.

_Every night I rush to my bed_

_With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you_

_When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head_

_Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?_

He spun then landed on the ground perfectly. Moving he looked to the sky on his next line.

_Clouds filled with stars cover the skies_

_And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby_

_What kinda dream is this?_

Looking around on the chorus so as not to make anyone think he was speaking about anyone cat.

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

_(Turn the lights on)_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true_

_(Turn the lights on)_

He shook his head and finger in time to the music as he sang the next part.

_My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where_

_Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air_

_'Cause you're my_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

_(Turn the lights on)_

He got onto his knees, making like he was praying to the ever lasting cat. Then he wrapped his arms around himself and waved as though he were saying hi.

_I mention you when I say my prayers_

_I wrap you around all of my thoughts_

_Boy you're my temporary high_

Then laying down as though he were sleeping, and soon sits up looking around looking sad.

_I wish that when I wake up you're there_

_To wrap your arms around me for real_

_And tell me you'll stay by side_

Floating into the air, he made what looked like a cloud appear under him as looked to the sky. Then made the raining sign with his hands as he smiled to the sky.

_Clouds filled with stars cover the skies_

_And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby_

_What kinda dream is this?_

He spun once, then jumped down from the cloud landing with a little flip so that he was laying on the ground. He smiled as he sung the chorus. He made like he was dreaming of the one he was singing for.

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

_(Turn the lights on)_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true_

_(Turn the lights on)_

Looking guilty though smiling, he shakes his head lightly, then points as he letting his magic come out and form a ribbon that lightly spun around each cat.

_My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where_

_Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air_

_'Cause you're my_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

_(Turn the lights on)_

He placed his paw of his heart for this looking as though he truly would tattoo the cats name on his heart that had taken in.

_Tattoo your name across my heart so it will remain_

_Not even death can make us part_

_What kind of dream is this?_

He jumped up doing the splits then landed doing a cartwheel. He put his hands on his head as though he were sleeping, dreaming of the one he loved.

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

_(Turn the lights on)_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true_

_(Turn the lights on)_

Grinning like he was guilty of something he shook his head, and began to float up into the air.

_My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where_

_Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air_

_'Cause you're my_

Slowly he made it appear he were drifting off to sleep to dream of the one the song was for.

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

_(Turn the lights on)_

_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

He lowered to the ground, looking to be a sleep as the last word passed through his lips. A gentle smile on them as he lay there. After a moment, the Cats were cheering and clapping, making him slowly get up and bow. Cassie had run over, and kissed his cheek telling him that the song was wonderful. And the dancing wasn't bad since he didn't really have a chance to practice anything.

Alonzo whistled with a big smile on his face, to show he was very proud of Quaxo for getting the courage to do what he did. He only hoped Tugger would understand that Quaxo was singing about him. Though as he watched Tugger threw the song, he could tell Tugger was in awe of Quaxo. He watched Tugger walk to Quaxo, but when he saw Cassie there he turned and ran off.

Alonzo wasn't quite sure, but he thought he saw hurt on Tugger's face. He would have to tell Cassandra and Quaxo about this later.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Okay, for the take the dog back to his and Tugger's humans thing. If you listen to Mistoffolees' song then you would know that Tugger says, 'I've been known the family to call him in from the garden for hours, while he was asleep in the hall' That tells me they share the same family.**

**And yes I know the dancing was a little bad, and I'm truly sorry! I'm just not very good at writing dance scene. Forgive me. But I do hope that you like this chapter. Next I think I will do Tugger's song. I juts hope I can get the dancing right. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Queenfriend

**A/N: Okay everyone! Sparrow says hello! She's a Queen-kit. Not quite a kitten, but not quite an adult. She was fixed when I adopted her. I know its good for the world and such, but makes me kinda sad. I wanted kittens and a mama cat…But oh well. Her paper said she was a stray. Anyway, I don't know if I can update this story quickly so forgive me. I MIGHT bump the rating up to Teen, but I'm not yet sure. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I truly hope you enjoy!**

**OH! By the way! I could totally see Tugger really doing this….So I thought it'd be hilarious too write.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Tugger had been in awe of his Mistoffolees singing. He had always been a wonderful dancer and magician. The song seemed to convey some message, but Tugger wasn't exactly sure what. He couldn't even tell whom the cunning magician was speaking to. But he knew that Quaxo would be able to read loud and clear whom he, The Rum Tum Tugger, was speaking too. He had been preparing for weeks. Each day he would leave, and practice, and come back to the clearing only to see his beloved Tom hanging with Cassandra.

Don't get Tugger wrong, Cassandra was a very beautiful queen, but she had HIS Tom's heart. He was determined to get Quaxo's heart. If his plan didn't work, then he'd be very upset, but would understand that Quaxo just wasn't interested in him. Sure it would hurt him to no end, but he would understand, and would be happy to be by Quaxo as his best friend. All he wanted was to remain by his side and protect him. Yes, he wasn't much of a fighter, but if the ones he truly cared for were threatened then you had better look out.

He shivered lightly at remember what Demeter had told him when she found that he loved Quaxo.

**Flash back**

**He was sitting with Munk talking about his plan when Demeter walked up. She gave Tugger a semi scowl, then nuzzled her mate. Tugger greeted her with a smile. "What is going on Munkustrap…Tugger rarely comes to visit us." Demeter spoke quietly so as not to get anyone else's attention. She was slightly worried that something was wrong since TUGGER was visiting their den.**

**Munk looked to him, then too Deme. "Well my love, Tugger's in love." Both Toms watched Demeter's face turn to a look of shock and surprise. "He's in love with Quaxo…." At that Demeter turned to Tugger with a hard glare, then hissed out, " Tugger, you had better truly love him. Because if you don't, and you hurt him, I will use my pretty white teeth, and go for your throat! And I can damn well promise you that I will not let go until your body stops twitching!"**

**Tugger looked at her, he was scared of the threat, but he wouldn't back down, "I love Mistoffolees! He's my best damn friend! He was there when I got my mane shaved off because of fleas…He was there when I got sick. He was there for me when mother came back then was sent to Heavyside! He was there when my human, his human's sister got sick to the point we thought she would die! I love him! But yes, you have my word, if I ever hurt him you can kill me right then and there. You wouldn't even have to ask what happened!"**

**He had stared hard into her eyes as he spoke. She stared back then nodded gently. Yes she was timid and scared, but she cared greatly for the small Tom. She didn't want him hurt because of Tugger. With the little speech he gave she could easily tell that Tugger loved Quaxo. From that moment on she gave Tugger her blessing. Which Tugger was grateful for. If Munk and Demeter trusted him, then the other Jellicals would too.**

**End Flashback**

Smiling a little at the memory he gives a little sigh. The day for him to perform the song was coming up. He had to keep practicing. Just when he was going too hit the play button on the song again, he heard a giggle. Narrowing his eyes, he sniffed lightly in the air. "Alright Teazer, Jerrie! I know you two are out there. Come out right now!" Out came the two notorious couple of cats. Teazer was grinning because Tugger had said her name. Jerrie was smiling because he knew what Tugger was doing. He had over heard Munk speaking with Deme about it. Though Munk and Deme didn't know the song Tugger was going to sing.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Quaxo was lounging on Old Deuteronomy's tire, when a plump looking Vicky trotted back on her way to Jennyanydot's den for a check-up. He had noticed that Tugger had still been sneaking off, and staying away for hours. He had began to just accept that Tugger wouldn't ever want him. Stretching he trots up to be beside Victoria. She nuzzled him, as way of greeting, then lightly hummed with him as they walked. They both knew it would soon come to the point where Vicky shouldn't be up and walking.

Once they were at Jenny's, Quaxo waited outside as to give his sister privacy and so that Jenny wouldn't have to worry about not running into him. Licking his front legs he watches the other Jellicals roam around. He suddenly heard the familiar squeal of Etcetera. He knew Tugger was back from wherever he had been. Looking to him Quaxo saw that Tugger looked a bit disheveled. Though before he get from his perch to see what was wrong the queen-kits had already surrounded him. Tugger gently waved them off, saying he was going to go nap then he would entertain them.

Quaxo watched Tugger lightly walk to his den alone. Once Tugger was out of sight he laid back down, and kept his eyes on the entrance to Tugger's den. Tugger looked very wore out, and so Quaxo was more worried. He hoped Tugger wasn't sick. Munk had told him not to worry about Tugger having a steady girlfriend. That it truly wasn't Tugger's way, so Quaxo was slightly less worried that wouldn't have to fight for Tugger's heart. Quaxo didn't like to use his magic for fighting, but if he had to fight for the one he loves heart then he would.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

After a few hours of a cat nap, Tugger got up from his bed. Stretching with a yawn, he moved to a piece of mirror that was near the front. Looking at himself he began to set about getting ready. He felt ready to perform. He just hoped that he could impress Quaxo. His beautiful Tom. He knew he'd be giving up having kittens someday, but he didn't care. He and Quaxo could adopt or something when the time came. Looking himself over once more, he nodded. He was ready.

Moving out of his warm den, he made his way back to the main clearing. Taking a few deep breathes to calm himself down so that he could perform correctly. He got onto the TSE1 then sat the radio/CD player down. Looking around, he saw that all the Jellicals were watching him. And that Quaxo, the most important of all, to him at least was watching too. Tugger also noted that he was sitting by Cassandra. He nodded his head to Munk to show that he was going to perform.

Taking a few more deep breathes, he hit play, then waited for his cue to start.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Once he had his cue, he pointed at Quaxo, and said the first line.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!I don't like your Queen-friend!No way! No way!I think you need Tom-friendHey! Hey! You! You!I could be your Tom-friend_Smirking he shook his head for the secret part. Then kicked up high, after the kick he spun once, then

_Hey! Hey! You! You!I know that you like meNo way! No way!I know it's not a secretHey! Hey! You! You!I want to be your Tom-friend_

Smiling he points at Quaxo then puts both hands on his head, swaying it. Then pointed to Quaxo once more.

_You're so fineI want you mineYou're so deliciousI think about you all the timeYou're so addictiveDon't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious (_Tugger pointed to himself at this point)_And Hell Yeah_ (Pumped his fist into the air)_I'm the mother fucking PRINCE!I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

Smiling apologetically at Cassandra s he said the next part. He really had nothing against her, just he wanted Quaxo's heart for his own. In Exchange he would give Quaxo his own heart.

_She's like so whateverYou could do so much betterI think we should get together nowAnd that's what everyone's talking about!_

Pointing once more to Quaxo he smirked. Then jumped and tumbled. He didn't care if he got dirty, if it meant that he could have Quaxo for himself.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!I don't like your Queen-friend!No way! No way!I think you need Tom-friendHey! Hey! You! You!I could be your Tom-friendHey! Hey! You! You!I know that you like meNo way! No way!You know it's not a secretHey! Hey! You! You!I want to be your Tom-friend_Panting lightly he pointed to Quaxo, then himself. He pointed to himself then made it look at though he were listening to the other Jellicals speak about how Quaxo talks about him. Then he did the come here sign with his hands, and pointed to his ears.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at meAnd even when you look away I know you think of meI know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)So come over here, tell me what I want to hearBetter yet make your Queen-friend disappearI don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)_The music paused, in which let Tugger spin a bit, then he landed on his knees sliding to Quaxo. He jumped with a big grin, pointing directly at Quaxo.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!I don't like your Queen-friend!No way! No way!I think you need Tom-friend Hey! Hey! You! You!I could be your Tom-friendHey! Hey! You! You!I know that you like meNo way! No way!You know it's not a secretHey! Hey! You! You!I want to be your tom-friend_

Tugger spun his finger, with a big grin then grabbed Quaxo's hand and spun him.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger'cause I can, 'cause I can do it betterThere's no otherSo when's it gonna sink in?She's so stupidWhat the hell were you thinking?_

Again, he looked to Cassandra apologetically as he make the motion of thinking to Quaxo while he sang. He looked deep into Quaxo eyes as he kept up his singing.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!I don't like your Queen-friend!No way! No way!I think you need a Tom-FriendHey! Hey! You! You!I could be your Tom-friendNo way! No way!Hey! Hey! You! You!I know that you like meNo way! No way!You know it's not a secretHey! Hey! You! You!I want to be your Tom-friendNo way! No way!Hey! Hey! _

_I want to be your MATE!_

Tugger had the last part just as the music ended. With the last word, he planted a big deep kiss on Quaxo's lips. Pulling away slowly to look at Quaxo in hopes that Quaxo would understand.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

All the while Tugger had sang, and danced Quaxo had watched him in awe. He could feel his heart swell when he realized that Tugger was singing to him. He looked to Cassandra who was actually smirking, in spite of being insulted. She didn't care because she knew Tugger meant no ill will toward her. At the moment of the final word, his eyes went wide.

But when Tugger kissed him, he melted into it. When he felt Tugger pull away, he took that moment to look around. The others were shocked, and Etcetera, had fainted as seeing her beloved Tugger, singing for and kissing another TOM! Victoria was doing a little victory dance as best as she could, since she was pregnant, with Jemima. They knew that Tugger would accept Misto!

Not trusting his voice he kisses Tugger in reply to everything. "Y …Yes I will be your Mate Tugger…..You've had my heart all along Tugger…Cassandra is with Alonzo…She was just trying to help me get your attention." When Quaxo spoke, Tugger felt a bit like a fool for assuming that Misto was WITH Cassandra. "But I loved the song…Thank you for doing it for me…" Tugger didn't know what to say so he just held Misto close to him. They both felt so happy.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: There was Tugger's new song! HAHAHA! I'm sorry….I could so see Tugger doing something like that…It was just too funny. Anyway, here is another chapter for you, my wonderful readers! I really hope you enjoyed. I will post…MAYBE 2 more chapters. You know, how life is for them, and such. Please review, and let me know what you think!**


	5. Randomness, and an Idea

_**A/N: Okay, I may add another chapter after this but I am unsure. This is just really the aftermath of Tugger's song…Queen-friend! So yeah. I thought it was fun to write. I'm surprised no one else thought of writing something like that before…Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_It was quite funny after Tugger's song. Though it had been a couple of months since then, Misto still found it funny. Etcy glared at him every time she saw him, because she still wanted Tugger. Though she would never do anything to ruin their relationship. She didn't want to upset Tugger. Then there was Alonzo, and Cassandra, they had finally gotten together. Lonz' still didn't care too much about Tugger's attitude, but Alonzo had given to getting to know Tugger a little better a try._

_Now I wouldn't say they were good friends but they were friend. And that was all Misto could ask for, was mostly for them to get along. Cassandra still flirted with Tugger, but that was all she did as usual. Victoria and sweet Jemima would go awww when they saw Tugger and Misto hold hands, hug, or kiss. Each time it made Misto blush, and it would back Tugger chuckle. They had been speaking for a while about kittens, yet they have yet too truly decide something about it. Though they both agreed they were wonderful with kittens, because they kept getting told they were._

_Bomba offered to be a surrogate for them should they want to do it that way. Misto and Tugger appreciated the offer and told her they would talk about it. Bomba was happy that she could at least try and help them in their goal to get kittens. Jenny and Jelly had made a few adoption suggestions to them, but over all each Jellical was trying to think up a way they could help the two have kittens. It was easy to see that Tugger and Misto felt their family wasn't complete just yet._

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_Misto had gone out on his own one afternoon. All he had told the others was he just wanted to go for a walk, that he'd be back in an hour or so. Well it had been four hours since he left, and the others were getting worried. Bomba was out and about anyway, looking for a good present for Pouncival. (His birthday was coming up) She really wanted something good for her friend who was soon to be a Tom! Plus he had admitted to her that he loved her. And always would. She felt bad that she didn't quite feel the same way, but she had decided to give it a chance anyway._

_Though she didn't really see anything good while she out, she did see something that made her angry. Misto was being circled by a stray female. Said female didn't look to nice. Trotting up she smiled at the female, in a scary way. Poor Misto was just sitting there, unsure of what to do. He didn't like to use his magic for fighting, and he really didn't want to hurt the stray. Bomba glared at the stray then hissed, she was al over not a fighter just like Tugger, but she'd be damned if she allowed someone, or some cat hurt her best tom friend's mate! She wouldn't have it!_

_Gently she nuzzled the slightly freaked out Misto and walked around with him. She told him of Pounce's birthday approaching and how she couldn't figure out anything GOOD to give him. She didn't want to give him trash, and he already had too many blankets. All of said blankets made by Jenny and Jelly of course. So she tried to think up something she could do. When Misto told her of the bears, she decided to do her own little version of it. Only her version would be bunnies. She liked bunnies, they were cute, like Pouncie. _

_She couldn't help but smile at the memory of the first time she called him Pouncie. Shaking her head lightly, she looked around for what she needed, but while she did she found a nice looking top hat. Giggling she put it on Misto's head. She nearly fell off her feet, cause she was laughing so hard. He looked just like he was going to some fancy ball, or something. With his tux fur and the top hat, she couldn't help, but laugh! Though it did give her an idea for him. He could use the hat for his magic!_

_After a few moment of their giggling they head back to the junkyard. Him still wearing the hat, and her holding a lot of stuff for her present for Pouncie. She hoped he liked it!(But that is a different story)_

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_Misto and Bomba were trying not to laugh at all the looks they got once they entered the junkyard. Though it didn't take long for the laughter to come out. Bomba bade Misto farewell so she could work on the gift, and Misto walked on to the den he shared with Tugger. Once there, he saw Tugger talking with Munk, and so he decided not to disturb them. Sitting down he looked at the top hat thinking._

_Waving his hand over the hat, and concentrating he pulled a bird from it. Giggling a little he let it fly away. He still wanted to give Tugger kittens, though they both knew well that the older cats didn't think Tugger should have kids. But Misto/Quaxo knew he'd be a wonderful father. He really was good with kittens, no matter that he flirted. It was harmless. He wouldn't let another kitten become like him. Flirting was alright, but if the kitten were try sleeping around like Tugger did, that was where he drew the line._

_Thinking he chewed his lower lip, but then just sat the hat down, and curled up by it. He wanted a little nap before hunting with Tugger. He felt Victoria and Cassandra come lay by him. They had been doing that since that little accident with Etcy. She had pounced him, while he was sleeping, and he shocked her. Though she had her claws out when she did pounce him. Pounce and Tumble had dragged her to Jenny so that she could be looked at, and be scolded._

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_A few hours later, he woke up to a nice mouse in front of him. He looked to a sleeping Tugger with a little smile. Tugger had caught him a mouse to eat, gulping it down, he thought about the hat once more. Then a brilliant idea came to him. Smiling wide he snatched the hat up, then put a little of his fur into it, then some of Tugger's. Gulping hard, he waved his hands over the hat._

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**A/N: OOOOH! A cliffy! I'm evil….I really hope you guys liked it. I will add one more chapter and then, this story will be done. I'm glad you all enjoyed it!**_


	6. They arrive!

**A/N: Oh I loved your review Lady Admetus! So enthusiastic about the kittens! But I loved all the reviews. Maybe I should add another chapter after this…I'm not exactly sure if I want too just yet. But I might add one so that you can all see life for the kittens. Seven in all shall appear. Just as the song says. I hope you all like my idea off adding the fur to the hat. We shall now see what happens! Hehe!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Misto waved his hand over the hat a few more times. This was his fifth try at trying his idea. Though it still didn't work this time. He was beginning to get discouraged, but he would keep trying. He could feel the tears well up into his eyes. He wanted kittens with Tugger so badly. Even if they weren't blood related to him, he would love them as if they were. He knew Tugger felt the same. He felt a tear slip down his cheek, and fall into the hat.

Tugger had gone out to hunt for a bit and didn't know anything about what he was doing. Misto wanted it to be a surprise. He blinked when the tear had fallen into the hat, it had began to glow. Concentrating with all his heart then reached in. Biting his lower lip, he grabbed something solid and soft. Gasping he slowly pulled a kitten out of the hat. It had Tugger's golden eyes, but Misto's coloring, though he had a tiny mane.

Laughing in joy he sat the tiny kit down, then reached in once more. Slowly this time he pulled out a kitten that had his eyes, one gold, the other blue, with Tugger's coloring, though he had a little black bowtie color at his neck. Misto was crying now. Happy tears streamed down his cheeks. Setting that kit down he reached in once more, and pulled out a solid back kitten with deep green eyes. They stared at each other for a moment then he sat the kit down.

Swallowing hard, he reaches in once more, and ends up pulling out twins! They had electric blue eyes, and soft grey fur, with a hint of white at the tips. One male, one female, the only way to truly tell them apart right now, was that the male had a mane, and the female had a half mane, that just stopped before her chest. They each blinked at Misto, then they were sat down. While the five kittens so father played happily, Misto decided to try once more, and ended up pulling out a kitten that was colored like Coricopat and Tantomile the only different thing about the kit was that it had a deep red rings around its tail, and deep brown eyes.

Misto thought that was it, until he heard a soft tiny mew. Looking into the hat, he reached in then pulled out a beautiful tiger colored kit with deep amber eyes. Gently he sat the kit down, then looked at the now none glowing hat. That was all, seven kittens in all. He couldn't of been more happy. He screamed, and hollered in joy. He scooped up the kittens then put them in the large hat. It would be easier for him to carrying them in the hat. Then ran out yelling, "WE'VE GOT KTITENS!"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

All the commotion had drawn the attention of all the Jellicals. It was hard to deny that those kittens were not Tugger and Misto's even though some of them were different colored then them. Each had some soft of trait of one of their parents. Either it was physical or attitude wise. Tugger had fainted at the sight, though he was extremely happy. All the queens fawned over the kittens, while Alonzo, Pounce, and Munk were reviving Tugger from his faint. Bomba was holding the red tiger kit smiling. Victoria had the twins, while Tantomile, had come over with Coricopat to look at the kit that looked very similar to them.

Each kit was being held by someone. It turned out that little one that was similar to Tanto and Cori was physic, and the twins were like Misto with his magic. But the shocker was that the red tiger one, could start fires. The others were like Tugger and none magical, but each were graceful dancers. Jenny and Jelly had brought some crème for the kittens to drink, since Misto couldn't produce milk. Tugger stared at each for a bit, till all the kittens went and pounced on him. Tugger ended up on the bottom of a kitten pile!

Misto was trying not to laugh, while the others did laugh. The kittens all mewed gently, when Tugger didn't move or speak, they thought that maybe they had made him angry. That was until Tugger wrapped his large arms around them, and hugged them to him crying. He was just too happy to have them. It was a miracle to him. He knew how Misto would cry at night, because he couldn't have kittens since he was a Tom. But Tugger didn't care, he loved Misto. He wouldn't change Misto for anything in the world. The kittens were just icing on the cake for him.

He didn't care if he ever had kittens so long as he had Misto. But he was happy that they did have kittens. Now Misto would be happy, and he could play horsy and such with the new kittens, just as he already did for Vicky. Tugger, finally got free of the kittens, and kissed Misto deeply. That caused Misto to blush. Cassie and Alonzo finally picked up two kittens, Cassie glaring with Alonzo said that none of them had better turn out like Tugger. Alonzo got a smack upside the head, by the kitten Cassie was holding, because Cassie told said kitten it was alright.

The kitten just giggled when Alonzo whirled around to glare, but his glare softened since it was just a kitten. Even Cori and Tanto got a laugh out of that. Tanto was lightly scratching under a kittens chin, while Cori was playing hide and seek, mainly cause Cori didn't care to much for kittens. But if it kept them happy he'd do it. He hated seeing kittens cry, it made him care. A plump Teazer, walked up with Jerrie who was holding a large basket for the kits to sleep in till they got their own little rooms in the den.

Tugger had been working hard on making new additions to the den in preparation for kittens, but nothing was finished quite yet. One little kitten lightly poked Teazer in the stomach, and looked at her with his wide eyes. Teazer gently leaned down, and picked him up, it was the one that looked like Tugger with Misto's eyes. He was adorable, and so much like Misto in attitude. Teazer thought he'd be a wonderful Tom for some Queen in the future.

The basket was their gift to Misto and Tugger for the kittens, because Misto and Tugger had given them large soft pillows for theirs. They knew the basket wasn't much, but it was all they could get right now, since Teazer was so big. They would get blankets and pillows to put in it soon so that it'd be soft and warm during the winter for the kittens. Teazer couldn't wait for her own to arrive, Bast knew Jerrie was getting more and more nervous as the days went by.

After another hour it was nap time for the kits. Though they protested they were off in dreamland soon. While they napped Tugger, and Misto began to talk about how to expand the den, and punishments, and all that. They were both scared, and nervous, but they knew, if they needed help the other Jellicals would be there to lend a paw.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Alright! Here is another chapter! Hope you like it! Hehe!**


End file.
